


So kiss me ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kiss cam, M/M, so kissing obviously
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry utknął sam na trybunach i zakochuje się nieco w Louisie, nieco-zbyt-pewnym-siebie chłopaku, który siedzi obok niego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054923) by [embro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro). 



> Przez to: http://haveagoodshowtonightbabycakes.tumblr.com/post/67036019637/it-looks-like-theyre-at-a-game-and-just-noticed (i ponieważ obiecałam to kilku moim dziewczynom z tumblr).  
> Także, prawdopodobnie jestem najmniej odpowiednią osobą do napisania kiss cam!AU, ponieważ nigdy nawet nie byłam na meczu, gdzie był kiss cam i szczerze wątpię, czy na meczach piłki nożnej jest kiss cam (angielska/amerykańska piłka nożna), więc oczekujcie 0% dokładności :)

       Harry nie był na meczu piłki nożnej od czasu, gdy miał osiem lat, a wszystko wygląda o wiele inaczej, gdy jest się wyższym o kilka centymetrów. Jak, teraz faktycznie widzi co się dzieje na boisku,  nie musząc korzystać z ogromnych ekranów uwieszonymi nad bramkami. Mógł patrzeć nad głowami ludzi i nie czuł się tak, jakby utknął w niekończącym się labiryncie ciał. Nawet miał nieco większą wiedzę o grze i zaczynał się robić podekscytowany, patrząc na graczy rozgrzewających się na boisku.

      Nawet wtedy, o wiele bardziej podobało mu się to, gdy był dzieckiem. Po pierwsze, był owinięty w milion warstw, by nie czuł gryzącego chłodu listopada. Teraz miał na sobie koszulę tak cienką, że prześwitywała (co, tak, było  _poniekąd_  zamierzone) i marynarkę. Jego dżinsy były cienkie i podziurawione, więc najcieplejszą częścią jego ciała były stopy, chronione przez grube, wełniane skarpety i ładne buty.

      Chociaż, w całej szczerości, nie oczekiwał, że będzie siedział na trybunach z tysiącami innych, zmarzniętych widzów. Obiecano mu miejsce w loży.

\- Przepraszam, stary, mógłbyś na sekundę przesunąć nogi? – Głos przerwał jego myśli i Harry zerknął w górę, by zobaczyć winowajcę.

      Odchrząknął i wstał, starając się odsunąć tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, by przepuścić ślicznego mężczyznę. Był kilka dobrych centymetrów niższy i miał na sobie nic więcej, niż koszulkę Joy Division, ale Harry wciąż czuł niesamowite ciepło, kiedy chłopak przecisnął się obok niego. To sprawiło, że Harry podskoczył, przez co chłopak rozlał piwo z plastikowego kubka na swoje dłonie.

\- Wybacz. – Harry wymamrotał, a chłopak spojrzał na niego

      Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się od oburzenia do czegoś pustego i nie do rozszyfrowania, więc Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. To sprawiło, że chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i opadł na siedzenie obok niego.

\- Nic się nie stało i w ogóle.

\- Ej, Louis, przesuń się o kilka miejsc, w porządku? – Ktoś o irlandzkim akcencie zapytał, zanim przecisnął się obok Harry’ego i zatrzymał między nogami jego i ślicznego chłopaka.

      Śliczny chłopak, czy Louis, jak Harry teraz założył, wyszczerzył się do blondyna.

\- Po prostu usiądź dalej. Mam stąd dobry widok.

\- W porządku. – Blondyn wymamrotał i przepchnął się przez nogi Louisa i usiadł kilka miejsc dalej. Potem więcej chłopaków minęło ich, mrucząc przeprosiny, a Harry w końcu mógł usiąść.

      Obserwował ich przez chwilę, patrząc na ich płaszcze, szale i beanie, a potem jego oczy zatrzymały się na Louisie.

\- Gdzie twój płaszcz? – zapytał i poczuł się nieco jak idiota, gdy Louis zerknął na niego z uśmiechem.

\- I kto to mówi. Nie wydaje mi się, bym kiedyś wcześniej widział na meczu chłopaka w siateczkowej koszuli.

      Twarz Harry'ego zapłonęła i spojrzał na siebie, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wygląda nieco głupio, nie?

\- Nie powiedziałbym tego - powiedział Louis, a Harry spojrzał na niego z nadzieją w oczach. - Mam na myśli, to jest dość głupie, ubierać się tak, kiedy nadchodzi zima, nie nie jestem pewien, czy to wygląda głupio. Chociaż myślę, że zapomniałeś zapiąć wszystkie guziki.

\- Niektóre z tych guzików oderwały się, kiedy byłem…

\- To wszystko, co muszę wiedzieć, stary. - Louis zachichotał, a Harry zmarszczył brwi i miał zapytać co to miało znaczyć, ale Louis odwrócił się, by porozmawiać z chłopakiem obok siebie.

      Miał tylko kilka chwil na to, by czuć się zawiedzionym, że nigdy nie dostanie odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie  _i_ że nie miał już dłużej uwagi Ślicznego, bo Louis wstał, by wyciągnąć ręce wysoko ponad głowę. Koszulka podwinęła mu się i Harry mógł zobaczyć nagą, opaloną skorą i to było wszystko, czego potrzebował, naprawdę, by wiedzieć, że znalazł Tego Jedynego.

\- Jesteś tu sam? - Harry usłyszał i oderwał wzrok od brzucha Louisa, by zerknąć za niego. Siedział tam chłopak, patrzący na niego oczekująco, z krótkimi brązowymi włosami i miłymi, brązowymi oczami, i Harry domyślił się, że to on się odezwał.

\- Tak sądzę.

\- Zatem możesz z nami pogadać, jeśli chcesz. - Zaoferował chłopak z wielkim uśmiechem i miał ten rodzaj twarzy, który złamałby twoje serce, gdyby zmiażdżono jego nadzieje, więc Harry skinął głową.

\- Co to znaczy “tak sądzę”? - zapytał Louis, wykrzywiając twarz, jakby był całkowicie zbuntowany. To było ogromnie przesadzone, ale pasowało mu.

      Ale to wciąż sprawiło, że Harry skrzywił się i poczuł niesamowicie głupio.

\- Zostałem zaproszony przez mojego szefa, więc myślałem, że to oznacza miejsce w loży, ale tak nie było. To oznacza, że on jest tam z moimi kolegami z pracy, a ja tutaj. To także dlatego jestem tak ubrany.

\- Co za dupek - burknął Louis, a Harry się wyszczerzył.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Nie jestem jedynym, komu to zrobił, więc przynajmniej nie zostanę wyśmiany w poniedziałek, kiedy wejdę do pracy.

\- Wciąż, to całkiem gówniane. Chociaż muszę powiedzieć, interesujący wybór stroju, by zaimponować szefowi. Starasz się z nim przespać czy coś?

      Harry zakrztusił się swoim językiem i wysapał przerażone “Nie”, na co Louis roześmiał się w dłoń. Jego oczy zmarszczyły się, a ramiona podskakiwały i Harry był gotów rzucić się na stadion.

\- Ja… Chciałem po prostu wyglądać ładnie. Ja nie… nie jak, seksownie czy coś.

\- Nie martw się, Louis tylko się droczy. - Powiedział przyjazny chłopak z wcześniej, a potem wyciągnął rękę i przedstawił się jako Liam. - To jest Niall, a to Zayn.

\- Hej - powiedział Zayn, a oczy Harry'ego zatrzymały się na jego szczęce. Była nienaganna.

\- Przestań się droczyć. - Harry usłyszał jak Liam wymamrotał do Louisa, a Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- On to lubi, ja to widzę - wymamrotał, a Harry zarumienił się na różowo.

      Patrzył, jak Louis przełknął piwo i podziwiał sposób, w jaki pracowało jego gardło.

\- Więc, nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś dlaczego ty jesteś tak ubrany. - Wypalił, kiedy Louis przestał pić.

      Chłopak spojrzał na niego.

\- To znaczy?

\- Jak, bez płaszcza. Masz tylko koszulkę. Ja przynajmniej mam moją marynarkę.

\- Szybko się przegrzewam - powiedział Louis czymś, co miało być najbardziej szczerym głosem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć.

      Ale kłamał, oczywiście. Niall i Zayn obaj zaczęli się śmiać, ale Liam szturchnął Louisa ramieniem i powiedział:

\- Stara się wygrać zakładać. Coś głupiego, nawet nie wydaje mi się, by było co wygrać na samym końcu.

\- Honor wygrania jest dla mnie wystarczającą nagrodą, Liam.

\- O co był zakład?

\- Powiedziałem mojemu kumplowi, by zmężniał, że nie jest tak zimno, a on powiedział, że nie będę w stanie wysiedzieć przez cały mecz bez płaszcza. Ja, oczywiście, powiedziałem, że to zrobię. - Louis wyjaśnił machając rękami, niemal uderzając Harry'ego w szczękę.

\- Ach tak?

      Louis zamrugał na niego tak, jakby zadał niesamowicie głupie pytanie.

\- Tak - odpowiedział bardzo powoli, jakby myślał, że Harry jest głupi. Harry  _naprawdę_ nie robił dobrego wrażenia.

      Już miał się bronić, kiedy Louis obrócił się do Liama i powiedział mu coś na temat jednego z graczy, co popchnęło konwersację na temat piłki i Harry siedział, czując się żałośnie. Znowu.

      Rozmawiali tak przez wieki, więc Harry wymknął się, by wziąć kilka napoi dla siebie i wysikać się przed rozpoczęciem. Kiedy usiadł z powrotem, Louis wziął piwo z jego dłoni, mamrocząc “dzięki”. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Liama, więc Harry pozostał z jednym drinkiem, sam.

\- Louis, to nie było dla ciebie. - Liam warknął i posłał Harry'emu przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Tak, było, prawda Harry?

      Harry miał odpowiedzieć  _nie_ , ale Louis faktycznie obrócił się, by tym razem spojrzeć na niego prawidłowo z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, więc Harry po prostu skinął głową i wykrztusił:

\- Ale ty postawisz kolejną kolejkę, tak?

      Uśmiech Louisa się rozszerzył i wziął potężny łyk z plastikowego kubka.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie.

\- Cóż, to nie fair. - Harry wydął wargę, a Louis przewrócił oczami i westchnął.

\- Życie nie jest fair, Haroldzie. A teraz bądź cicho, muszę zobaczyć co się dzieje.

      Harry był gotów, by zripostować to czymś równie bystrym, ale Louis wstał już, by widzieć ponad głowami ludzi siedzącymi przed nim.

      Harry odrywa oczy od tyłka Louisa, by obejrzeć mecz toczący się przed nim. To robi się nieco nudne po chwili, z ludźmi kopiącymi piłkę i tak właściwie nie zdobywającymi żadnych bramek, więc wzrok Harry'ego naturalnie odnalazł drogę powrotną do Louisa.

      Jego oczy były ostre, poruszające się szybko, podążając za piłkę i graczami. Okazjonalnie wykrzykiwał rzeczy takie jak “Gówno!” i “Cholerna cholera!”, a Harry nie był typem, który podniecałby się przez przeklinanie, ale głos Louisa sprawiał, że nawet te słowa brzmiały tak pięknie.

      Potem oczy Louisa nagle przemieściły się na Harry'ego i zaczął się uśmiechać, a Harry odwrócił wzrok tak szybko, jak mógł, ponieważ właśnie został przyłapany na wgapianiu się jak pieprzony dziwak. Louis ponownie spojrzał na boisko, a jego usta poruszały się, jakby rozważał coś ważnego, zanim opadł na siedzenie.

\- Nie lubisz piłki nożnej, Harry?

\- Co?

\- Zauważyłem, że nie wydajesz się zbyt zainteresowany grą. - Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie i nadzieja Harry'ego, że był subtelny, odpłynęła.

\- Zgaduję, że po prostu generalnie nie poświęcam temu wiele uwagi.

\- Nie podoba ci się?

\- Nie,  _nie_ podoba m się. Ja po prostu tego tak naprawdę nie oglądam.

\- I oto rozpadły się marzenia Louisa o tobie, jako jego WAG* - wymruczał Zayn, a Louis odwrócił się od Harry'ego, by udzielić przyjacielowi reprymendy.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Harry zapytał szybko, nim Louis mógł powiedzieć coś zbyt złośliwego.

\- Louis jest piłkarzem. Jak, prawdziwym. Gra profesjonalnie.

\- A oni insynuują, że chcę, byś był moją dziewczyną - dodał Louis i uderzył Zayna w nogę.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

      Nie uświadomił sobie, że powiedział to na głos, dopóki cztery pary oczu nie wylądowały na nim, mrugając powoli. Policzki Louisa robiły się różowe, ale nie mogły być ciemniejsze niż te Harry’ego. Cała jego twarz płonęła.

      Potem Louis wstał i opadł na kolana Harry’ego.

      Harry stęknął na nagłą wagę chłopaka, ale kiedy to wszystko go uderzyło, powiedział:

\- Co?

      Mógł praktycznie usłyszeć, jak Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Nawet nie oglądasz meczu, a ja nie nic nie widzę ze swojego miejsca, więc to ma sens, że usiądę na tobie, by widzieć. Ty masz mój tyłek na swoich udach, więc każdy wygrywa.

      Harry zerknął na przyjaciół Louisa, którzy się szczerzyli. Poza Liamem, oczywiście. On był prawdziwym, martwiącym się rodzicem.

\- Wybacz, on jest bardzo bezpośredni.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedział Harry, nieco zbyt szybko i patrzył, jak ramiona Louisa podskakują, gdy się zaśmiał. – Jesteś jak jeden z tych elektronicznych koców. Utrzymujesz mnie w cieple i w ogóle.

\- I w ogóle?

\- Nie, to tylko…

\- Cicho, Harold, tylko się droczę. A teraz się zamknij, bym mógł obejrzeć mecz.

\- Och, okej.

      Harry przesunął się nieco w tył i popchnął Louisa o centymetr czy dwa do przodu. Louis burknął w proteście i przesunął się z powrotem, wytwarzając tarcie, którego Harry  _naprawdę_ nie potrzebował. Więc popchnął znów Louisa do przodu, a Louis syknął: „Przestać się ruszać” i przesunął się do tyłu, tylko tym razem opadł na Harry’ego, więc jego plecy były przyciśnięte do jego piersi, a głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu i wszystko, czym Harry mógł oddychać, był Louis.

\- Jesteś nawet mniej wygodny niż siedzenia na trybunach.

\- Och. Przepraszam.

-  _Zamknij się_  – jęknął Louis, a Harry tym razem tylko skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

      Nowa pozycja Louisa znaczyła, że mógł przynajmniej zobaczyć, co działo się na boisku i dawała mu rozproszenie, więc nie mógł zrobić czegoś przerażającego, jak zatopienie zębów w szyi Louisa.

      Ale gra była  _wciąż_  tylko ludźmi, kopiącymi piłkę i potykającymi się, i udającymi płacz, więc naturalnie jego oczy odnalazły włosy Louisa. Wyglądały tak miękko i tak, jakby pachniały dość ładnie, więc Harry pochylił się nieco, by powąchać je bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Louis przesunął się i Harry zamarł, a potem usłyszał chichot Louisa.

\- Co ty tam z tyłu robisz?

\- Nic – odpowiedział szybko, a Louis tylko pokręcił głową.

      Potem złapał ręce Harry’ego i owinął je wokół swojego pasa.

\- Mi też jest zimno. – Wyjaśnił.

\- Cholera jasna, znajdźcie sobie pokój – mruknął Zayn wystarczająco głośno, by wszyscy w promieniu mili usłyszeli.

\- Może sobie znajdziemy – zanucił Louis, a Harry ponownie zamarł. – Uspokój się, żartowałem.

\- To… mam na myśli, to okej, jeśli sobie znajdziemy. Jak dla mnie, to znaczy. Jak dla mnie to okej, jeśli sobie znajdziemy.

      Louis tylko pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się, a Harry czuł się poniekąd zdesperowany, by uzyskać od chłopaka odpowiedź, która nie sprawi, że poczuje się jak totalny dupek.

      To wydawało się jak godziny, zanim zabrzmiał sygnał oznaczający połowę meczu i kiedy to się stało, Harry zmarszczył brwi, bo Louis wstawał.

\- Kto chce piwo?

\- Wiesz, że prowadzę. – Liam cmoknął z dezaprobatą, a pozostali chłopcy tylko unieśli swoje w połowie pełne kubki.

\- W porządku. Harry?

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Zatem możesz iść ze mną.

\- Ale dlaczego? Masz wziąć tylko jeden kubek, nie będę miał nic do trzymania.

      Louis przewrócił oczami i pociągnął za ramię Harry’ego, dopóki ten nie wstał. Potem szturchnął go biodrem i powiedział:

\- Będziesz miał mnie. Teraz chodź. 

      Louis wślizgnął swoją dłoń w tę Harry’ego i pociągnął go przez tłum, ale nawet kiedy przestali się poruszać, dołączając do kolejki, Louis go nie puścił.

\- Zatem, dobrze się bawisz?

\- Tak. – Harry odpowiedział bez wahania, a Louisowi musiała spodobać się jego odpowiedź, bo uśmiechnął się słodko. – A ty?

\- Tak. Ale mecz jest trochę gówniany.

\- Och?

\- Tak. Nikt nie zdobywa bramki, wszyscy udają kontuzję. Takie rzeczy po prostu nie sprawiają, że piłka nożna jest rozrywką. Nie chcę oglądać facetów wijących się na ziemi, ściskających kostki i proszących  rzut karny.

\- Tak. – Harry zgodził się, przytakując, jakby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o czym mówił Louis. Naprawdę, widział więcej tyłu głowy Louisa i zarysu jego szczęki, i jego wystające kości policzkowe niż jakiekolwiek kontaktu piłka-stopa.

      Kiedy w końcu dotarli na przód kolejki, Louis puścił dłoń Harry’ego, by oprzeć łokcie o bar.

\- Tylko piwo. Jesteś pewien, że nic nie chcesz?

      Harry rozejrzał się po wszystkim, co znajdowało się za barem i w panice powiedział pierwszą rzecz, jaką zobaczył.

\- Pomarańczę.

      Louis zamrugał.

\- Pomarańczę?

\- Tak. Tak, proszę.

      Louis odwrócił się z powrotem do barmana i powiedział: „Słyszałeś, co powiedział chłopak”, a potem tylko gapił się na mężczyznę, dopóki ten nie chwycił owocu Harry’ego.

      Kiedy wydostali się z tłumu, Louis trzymał swoje piwo ostrożnie jedną ręką, a drugą chwycił biceps Harry’ego; Harry uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że jego policzki bolały.

\- Jesteś dziwny, Harry. Muszę ci to przyznać.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Och, po prostu się już zamknij – burknął Louis. Ale szczerzył się, więc Harry nie czuł się zbyt głupio.

      Dotarli do swoich miejsc i zostało kilka minut przerwy, a Harry nie czuł się przez długo zawiedziony, że Louis usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu, bo wkrótce wszyscy wokół nich zaczęli krzyczeć i gwizdać.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Louis z uśmiechem, patrząc na ludzi za nimi i przed nimi, a potem na Harry’ego.

      Harry wzruszył ramionami, a potem zerknął za siebie, ponieważ ktoś klepał go po ramieniu. Ten ktoś był kobietą, która wskazywała na coś przed nim, a on usłyszał, jak Louis mamrocze „Och”, zanim spojrzał w stronę boiska. Potem zerknął wyżej, ponieważ na ekranie nad bramkami były twarze jego  i Louisa. W ramce różowego, brokatowego serducha. Ze słowami  _kiss cam_  na górze.

      Jego twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu i roześmiał się, zanim spojrzał na Louisa, który też szczerzył zęby. Ale potem uświadomił sobie, co to znaczyło, że wszyscy krzyczeli, by się pocałowali, a jego żołądek opadł.

      Tylko na sekundę, bo uśmiech Louisa był skierowany do niego, a jego usta poruszały się, gdy mówił:

\- Co ty na to?

\- Okej. – Harry wykrztusił, a Louis pochylił się, więc był centymetr od ust Harry’ego. Potem jego dłoń była w jego włosach, a wargi na wargach Harry’ego.

      Harry zamarzł, z ciepłymi ustami Louisa na swoich suchych. To trwało tylko sekundę, bo Louis odsuwał się z małym grymasem. Tłum buczał na nich, a pani za nimi piszczała „Dawaj!”, alarmująco entuzjastycznym głosem.

      Louis wyglądał na zranionego i zdołał wyrzucić z siebie „Myślałem, że ty…”, zanim Harry pochylił się na podejście drugi. Podejście, które nie angażowało jego, będącego zbyt przerażonym, by się poruszyć, miejmy nadzieję.

      Usta Louisa były tak samo ciepłe, tylko tym razem były nieco rozwarte w zaskoczeniu, więc Harry rozsunął je bardziej swoimi własnymi. Przekrzywił głowę i wsunął dłoń w miękkie włosy Louisa i uśmiechnął się w pocałunek, kiedy poczuł jego niepewny język na wnętrzu swojej dolnej wargi.

      Tłum ryczał wokół nich, a Zayn krzyczał „Idźcie na całość!”. Liam udzielał mu ostrej reprymendy, a Niall chichotał niekontrolowanie, a Louis uśmiechał się. Uśmiechał się naprzeciw jego ust, jakby, może, też to czuł. To, jka idealne to wszystko było, jak idealnie pasowali i jak bardzo prawdopodobne było to, że znajdą sobie ten pokój, nawet zanim mecz się skończy.

  
  
*WAG -  wives and girlfriends; żony i dziewczyny


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry utyka sam na trybunach i zakochuje się nieco w Louisie, nieco-zbyt-pewnym-siebie chłopaku, który siedzi obok niego.

\- Nie założę tego. - Harry powiedział, wypychając biodro i unosząc brew, świdrując spojrzeniem koszulkę, którą Louis trzymał w rękach; patrzył na nią tak, jakby próbował ją podpalić. Co, tak, poniekąd próbował zrobić. Ale to była pieprzona koszulka polo Ralpha Laurena i jedynym sposobem, w jaki Harry mógłby być w niej widziany, to gdyby został w to ubrany przez właściciela zakładu pogrzebowego.

       Louis wykrzywił się lekko, co zazwyczaj sprawiało, że Harry'emu miękły kolana, zanim upuścił to z powrotem na stół.

\- Założysz dziś coś choć trochę normalnego, tak?

      Harry kopnął Louisa w piszczel, nie za mocno, ponieważ jego nogi  _zarabiały_  pieniądze i poszedł dalej, zanim nie doszedł do bardziej przyzwoitych ubrań z Selfridges. Wybrał smoking Teda Bakera i pokazał go Louisowi.

\- To jest dla ciebie wystarczająco normalne?

\- Miałem na myśli tylko to, że nie możesz założyć chusty na głowę na Football League Awards. To impreza z krawatami i garniturami.

      Harry byłby o wiele mniej pobłażliwy, gdyby nie był boleśnie świadom tego, jak Louis się tym denerwował. Wciąż, musiał zapytać, gdy wziął w palce rąbek niebieskiej koszulki założonej na manekinie.

\- Nie lubisz moich chust?

      Louis wyszczerzył zęby i sięgnął, by pocałować szczękę Harry'ego.

\- Oczywiście, że lubię. - Potem ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego i pociągnął go w stronę ruchomych schodów. - Martwię się tylko, ponieważ widziałem, jakie jest twoje pojęcie  _ładnego ubrania._

      To były już trzy miesiące, ale Louis wciąż nie pozwolił mu o tym zapomnieć.

\- Założyłem tą koszulę tylko jeden raz! Jestem stażystą w pieprzonym GQ, starałem się wyróżnić!

\- Nie było warto odmrażać sobie jaj, no nie? - Louis położył dłoń na plecach Harry'ego, sprowadzając go ze schodów i prowadząc do kolejnych, będąc nauczonym z przykrego doświadczenia, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, Harry z całą pewnością zapomni zejść i wyląduje na twarzy. - Właściwie, może powinieneś założyć dzisiaj tę siatkową koszulę. To może być interesujące, widzieć wyrazy twarzy pozostałych facetów, kiedy zorientują się, że mam najgorętszą randkę.

      Harry zarumienił się jasną czerwienią.

\- Jesteś dupkiem.

\- Wiem. - Louis wyszczerzył się i pociągnął Harry'ego przez chmarę ludzi, dopóki nie dotarli do Marylebone High Street. - Na szczęście stać mnie na twoją miłość, tak?

      Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Zabawne, że poszedłem z tobą do domu, nawet wtedy, kiedy byłeś ubrany jak szesnastoletni skater.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc  _kiedy_? Wciąż się tak ubieram. - Louis roześmiał się, a Harry uśmiechnął powoli i szturchnął go biodrem.

\- Jaki sklep teraz?

\- Nie wiem. Raczej wolałbym pójść do domu, jeśli mam być szczery. Chcesz iść do domu?

\- Wciąż nie kupiłem nic na dzisiejszy wieczór.

      Louis wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni.

\- Już masz mnóstwo ładnych ubrań. Czy chcesz coś nowego?

      Harry szybko pokręcił głową i zerknął przez ramię Louisa na ekran. Chłopak przeglądał mapę, prawdopodobnie starając się znaleźć najbliższą stację metra, więc Harry oparł brodę na ramieniu Louisa i wymamrotał do jego ucha:

\- O wiele bardziej wolałbym, byś mnie pieprzył.

      I może Louis był nieco szybszy w poszukiwaniu najszybszej drogi do domu.

—

      Harry wciąż czuł się nieco dziwnie wokół drużyny Louisa, nawet pomimo tego, że byli absolutnie mili. Po prostu oni wszyscy byli tak wysocy i umięśnieni, i mieli ten dziwny sposób mówienia, którego Harry nie mógł załapać, więc kiedy był z nimi wszystkimi, po prostu był tym przygnębiony. O wiele bardziej wolał rozmawiać z ich dziewczynami i żonami, i podczas gdy kawał o WAG robił się stary, to wciąż była prawda: Harry był jednym z nich. Doszedł do tego, kiedy został zaproszony na dziewczyńską noc przez platynową blondynkę, której imienia zawsze zapominał. Nawet się cieszył, rozmawiając o seksie i plotkując, i dyskutując o piłce nożnej z ludźmi, którzy wiedzieli o tym tyle samo, co on.

      Chodził na wszystkie mecze Louisa i dopingował go z linii bocznej. Chodził też na treningi, kiedy Louis go prosił i na kilka spotkań, na które Louis był zaproszony. Lubił mieć gdzie wyjść, gdzie musiał się ubrać. Lubił mieć się dla kogo wystroić, wywołać dumę i wspierać.

      Co było tym, czego Louis czasami naprawdę potrzebował: jego wsparcia. Jak teraz, kiedy siedzieli w auli z kilkoma jego kolegami z drużyny i ich osobami towarzyszącymi, słuchając komentatorów radiowych i gwiazd piłki nożnej, ogłaszających Football League Awards. Gdzieś w pomieszczeniu było sześciu pozostałych, którzy razem z Louisem zostali nominowani na Gracza Roku i podczas gdy chłopak dobrze to ukrywał, Harry wiedział, że się denerwował.

      Noga Louisa drżała tuż przy jego, więc Harry położył dłoń na jego udzie, by go uspokoić. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, pokazując zbyt wiele zębów, by uśmiech był szczery, więc Harry pocałował jego usta, dopóki takim się nie stał. Louis położył dłoń na tej Harry'ego i uścisnął ją lekko, więc Harry odwrócił rękę i splątał razem ich palce. Louis wtulił twarz w szyję Harry'ego i wymamrotał:

\- Myślę, że się zesram. - I Harry zaśmiał się wystarczająco głośno, by wszyscy w pomieszczeniu to usłyszeli.

      Wycofał się na swoje miejsce, kiedy posłano mu zgorszone spojrzenia za przerwanie czyjejś przemowy głośnym śmiechem.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał, ale pozostali przy ich stole tylko się uśmiechnęli.

      Wszyscy byli w drużynie Louisa, więc już wiedzieli, jaka była ich dwójka; jak byli w swojej własnej, małej bańce i jak wysoko podskakiwali, gdy została przebita.

      Harry poczuł, jak jego kark rozgrzewa się pod całą tą uwagą, więc usiadł nieco prościej i przybrał poważną minę, więc przynajmniej  _wyglądał_  jakby słuchał tego, co działo się na scenie. To miało być trudne, ponieważ mówiący mężczyzna miał głęboki, dudniący głos, który został stworzony do płyt CD z medytacjami. Z tego, co Harry mógł wyłapać, przedstawiał nominowanych do Klubu Roku. Kiedy zostało ogłoszone, że Cardiff wygrało, róg pomieszczenia wypełnił się okrzykami, a wszyscy inni w pomieszczeniu klaskali uprzejmie, patrząc, jak kapitan Klubu wchodzi na scenę.

      Harry skorzystał z okazji, by wyszeptać do Louisa:

\- Jak się teraz czujesz?

\- Jakbym chciał drinka.

\- Możesz wziąć moje piwo, jeśli chcesz?

      Louis uśmiechnął się raczej poważnie i ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego.

\- Gram jutro, pamiętasz?

\- Och, racja. - Harry skinął głową i poczekał, aż oklaski znów się zaczną, by dodać: - To dlatego nie idziemy na after party?

\- Tak. Co nie znaczy, że nie możemy mieć naszego małego after party. - Louis poruszył brwiami i Harry pamiętał, by tym razem zakryć usta ręką  _zanim_  się roześmiał.

      Ciche mamrotanie wypełniło pomieszczenie i nim Harry mógł spytać co się dzieje, mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko nich powiedział:

\- Przerwa reklamowa. Zabierzcie to całe wasze przesłodzone gówno. - Miał na imię Marcus i był wielkim facetem z poważnym głosem, ale uśmiechał się, kiedy to powiedział. - Jak idzie twój staż, Harry?

      Harry zarumienił się jak zawsze, kiedy czuł się onieśmielony, ale zdołał powiedzieć:

\- Uh, dobrze. Umm, w-wciąż nie robię za wiele, poza odbieraniem maili i przynoszeniem wszystkim lunchu.

\- Chcesz być dziennikarzem mody, tak?

\- Tak, będzie świetny. - Louis odpowiedział za niego i Harry podskoczył, kiedy poczuł palce Louisa wbijające się głęboko w jego wewnętrzną stronę dżinsów, pocierając szew pomiędzy jego udem a biodrem.

\- D-dzięki. - Harry wymamrotał, a Marcus obrócił się, by powiedzieć coś do swojej randki.

      Harry poczuł usta Louisa na swoim uchu, gorący oddech na szyi, zanim Louis powiedział:

\- Wiesz, że lubię być jedynym, który sprawia, że się jąkasz.

      Harry położył swoją dłoń na tej Louisa, gdzie chłopak masował go przez spodnie i odciągnął jego rękę.

\- Cholera jasna, Louis. Poczekaj trochę, tak?

      Louis wyszczerzył się, ale zostawił swoją dłoń na udzie, tam, gdzie Harry ją odłożył. Tak naprawdę nie miał innej opcji; Harry trzymał ją tam mocno. Naprawdę nie mógł zaufać Louisowi, by go puścić, ponieważ starszy chłopak był rozbrykany, kiedy się denerwował. Harry domyślił się, że to miało coś wspólnego z dziwną niecierpliwością seksualnej frustracji.

\- Jak długo muszę czekać? - jęknął, a Harry poczuł jak palce chłopaka szarpnęły się pod jego.

\- Aż będziemy w domu. Za chwilę będą ogłaszać twoją nagrodę. - Harry musiał szepnąć, ponieważ kolejny stary facet mówił o nominacjach na Najlepszego Menadżera.

      Puścił dłoń Louisa i zaczął pocierać kółeczka na jego plecach, co było dużym błędem, bo Louis znów sięgnął, by chwycić udo Harry'ego.

\- Mówiłem ci, jak bardzo kocham cię w tych dżinsach? - jęknął gorąco do ucha Harry'ego, a przez cały kark młodszego chłopaka przebiegły dreszcze. - I tej koszuli. Cholera, kocham tę koszulę.

      Harry przełknął jęk i starał się ignorować usta Louisa na swoim gardle oraz ręce na swoim kroczu, by nikt nie mógł zorientować się co robią. I, by powstrzymać Louisa. Może.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, by zdjąć z ciebie tę kurtkę, kochanie.

      Harry już był czerwony, czuł gorąco na policzkach, więc naprawdę każdy musiał już wiedzieć, co robią. Jeśli nie, to byli pieprzonymi idiotami i zasługiwali na szok, który mieli zaraz dostać. Tak właśnie uzasadnił ściśnięcie bioder Louisa i zmiażdżenie razem ich ust.

      I tak zostali przyłapani, kiedy Louis został ogłoszony jako Gracz Roku; z językami w swoich ustach i palcami zaplątanymi we włosy. Harry odsunął się ze skomleniem, a Louis zamrugał powoli i zszokowana cisza, która wypełniała powietrze została przerwana przez Marcusa, którego śmiech wybuchł tak głośno, że odbił się od ścian i którego ręce brzmiały bardziej jak grzmoty, gdy zaczął klaskać.

\- Chryste. - Louis wymamrotał ponad innymi, którzy się dołączyli i wstał z krzesła, by odebrać swoją nagrodę od marszczącej brwi legendy footballu.

      Harry był zbyt dumny, by czuć się zażenowanym i promieniał, kiedy Louis stanął za mikrofonem. Pomieszczenie wciąż było wypełnione oklaskami i Louis musiał ich uciszyć, zanim mógł coś powiedzieć.

      Jego mowa była krótka i zwięzła, podziękował kolegom z drużyny, trenerowi, fanom, swojej mamie, siostrom i najlepszym kumplom. Na koniec powiedział:

\- Na koniec, chciałbym podziękować samej grze. Bez niej nie znalazłbym Harry'ego. - Harry mógł przysiąc, że jego serce eksplodowało w piersi, kiedy Louis posłał mu najszerszy uśmiech i mrugnął bezczelnie.

      Harry wstał, kiedy Louis wrócił na miejsce i uścisnął go mocno, mamrocząc: “Dupek” wprost do jego ucha.

\- Też cię kocham, kolego. - Louis odszepnął i chwycił Harry'ego lewą ręką, o wiele bardziej wartościowe trofeum niż to, które trzymał w prawej dłoni, zdesperowany, by wrócić do ich pokoju hotelowego.

—

      Harry nigdy nie widział Louisa, tak grającego. Był niepowstrzymany na boisku, biegał do przodu i tyłu, nie spuszczając oczu z piłki. Poza, oczywiście, tym, kiedy sprawdzał, czy Harry wciąż na niego patrzy. Jak dzieciak, który upewnia się, że jego rodzice widzą, jak wysoko może się rozhuśtać na huśtawce.

      To sprawia, że uśmiech Harry'ego był boleśnie szeroki, te małe przypomnienia, że najpiękniejsza osoba na tym boisku była jego. Odczuwał także lekki ból w tyłku po wczorajszej nocy, by mu o tym przypominał, ale miło było też to  _zobaczyć_. Sposób, w jaki Louis uśmiechał się po podaniu piłki do kolegi, zerkając na Harry'ego spod grzywki przylegającej do czoła. Jak upadał i zaraz wstawał, tylko by posłać Harry'emu uniesione kciuki, by pokazać, że jest w porządku.

      Jak, kiedy zdobył gola, minął w biegu swoich kolegów, by dotrzeć do Harry'ego, stojącego przy linii bocznej z resztą swoich przyjaciół i owinął ręce wokół szyi swojego chłopaka. Ściągnął kapelusz z głowy Harry'ego i ugryzł jego szczękę, unosząc się na palcach, by dosięgnąć jego ust.

      Louis pachniał jak mokra trwa i pot, a w jego uszach brzęczało od tego, jak głośno ryczała widownia. Louis był pozbawiony tchu i dyszał w usta Harry'go i pocałunek powinien być daleki od idealnego, ale taki właśnie był. Tak idealny, że Harry marzył, by całowali się tak przez całą wieczność.


End file.
